mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and their class. The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|We knew Sweetie Belle should've stayed in bed today. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Cheerilee: ...And thiiiiiiis is a guy in the shower singing! Without the shower! CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|Apple Bloom: You think you've got it bad? My best friends are a chicken and a dictionary! Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png|So Scootaloo, have you ever tried a lemon? Or orange juice and toothpaste? Both taste quite good Sweetie Belle 'that's not a word' S2E01.png|"Quite" isn't a word! Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png|What are you, a dictionary?! Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle: Ooh look at me! Look at me! Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png|What point is there to talk to a statue? None! Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|Say it's chaos or I'll turn you to stone with Scootastare! Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png|It isn't chaos, you dodo! It's stone! Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png|"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png|Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png|Apple Bloom? What are you DOING?! Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|Don't listen to them. Listen to the yellow pony who has fashionable orange and white boots! CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png|Epic jump! Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Cheerilee with an "I knew this would happen" expression. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Please forgive us... Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee: You're all right. And I expect you three to know... CMC all smiles S2E01.png|Cheerilee: ...That not just Scootaloo, but the rest of you are chickens. CMC all frowns S2E01.png|Awwww... Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|Wait, Snips and Snails aren't supposed to be there... Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png|And they put doom over everypony due to arguing in front of him... Discord about to break loose S2E1.png|*Crack!* Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders joyfully playing ball. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|Aww Scooty why u so adorable? Ball becomes bigger S2E03.png|Is the ball supposed to glow like that? Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! CMC looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|Everypony RUN! Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Looks like Scootaloo finally got her cutie mark--her wing! *Wing on flank* Smarty Pants being shown to CMC S2E03.png|Ummm...Hi Smarty. Scootaloo "She's...great" S2E03.png|"She's...great." Apple Bloom "Yeah. Great." S2E03.png Sweetie Belle "Like her" S2E03.png Sweetie Belle "Mane" S2E03.png Scootaloo given a notebook S2E03.png|A notebook? Sweetie Belle given a quill S2E03.png|Why are you giving us this notebook? Scootaloo "Great" S2E03.png|"She's...great." I really like her mane? S2E3.png Sweetie Belle "Mane" 2 S2E03.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' CMC surprised S2E03.png|Gah, you scared us! Apple Bloom talking S2E03.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. Sweetie Belle "Nonono" S2E03.png|Nononono. Scootaloo and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Scootaloo should play with it. Scootaloo "I'd love to" S2E03.png|"I'd love to..." Scootaloo "But um" S2E03.png|"...but um." Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom S2E03.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane S2E03.png|Scootaloo biting Apple Bloom's mane. Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off S2E03.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|Dat face... Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it."'' The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants' spell. CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders about to fight over Smarty Pants. CMC fighting S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting S2E03.png|Twilight seems a bit too satisfied... Twilight works everytime S2E3.png|...don´t ya think? Twilight Sparkle enters the fight S2E03.png Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|That's the easy part... Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png|Mayor, you´re supposed to be working not sunbathing! Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Scootaloo on Shoeshine's tail? Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie dumping candy S2E4.png|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. S2E4 more costumes.png|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Foals screaming.png S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|"We're goin' to get our Cutie Marks!" CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|"In bowling!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Excited as she is, she flaps her tiny wings. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|With that bag in her mouth. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|She spits the bag on the ground. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|" I mean yay!" Scootaloo adding idea to Apple Bloom's name S2E6.png|"That makes us look like we've struck out!" Sweetie Belle putting her input in S2E6.png|Dueling bowling pins, seems legit. CMC Smile S2E6.png|"But there are three of us?" Cutie Mark Crusaders settling on a name S2E6.png|The Bowling Alley Allies. S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'that's it'.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'Perfect'.png|"Perfect!" The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png|Listen up and listen good, Jesús. You even LOOK at the Cutie Mark Crusaders or Strike and his friends the wrong way and you are GLUE! Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, as she gets ready to bowl. Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootabooty! OMG!!! All this on a kid's show. Yowza. Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it. Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Scootaloo's awkward smile. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! CMC Confused S2E6.png|"What about my ball?" Cutie Mark Crusaders sad about not getting their cutie marks S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle talking.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter. Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|Riding on her scooter, is what she does best. Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laughing.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'come on'.png|"Aw, come on, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo talk to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"It's just a cutie mark." S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'lack of a cutie mark'.png|"Or a lack of a Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo "that's not helping" S02E06.png|"That's not helping." Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking worried.png|Maybe we should just go. S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sees Apple Bloom. S2E06 Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shielding their eyes.png|Agh! S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png|"Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark." S2E06 Students gathering around Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much. S2E06 Sweetie Belle asking about Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png S2E06 Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark.png|"Is it an O? Is your talent spelling?!" Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist. Twist 2 S2E6.png|Scootaloo not liking Twist. Twist 3 S2E6.png|Scootaloo disapproves of Twist's happiness. S2E06 Scootaloo gasp.png|Ah, that's awesome! Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Honey badger don't care! S2E06 Scootaloo 'A what now'.png|"A what now?" Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings. Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png|Scootaloo watching as Apple Bloom shows off her talent. Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|How does this work? S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'you're too kind'.png|"You're too kind Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png|"Yeah, we stink." Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching.png|This is going to be great. Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png|Scootaloo's mane gets blown. Class Air S2E6.png The fillies gasping S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasp! S2E06 Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps.png Class Stare S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, think Apple Bloom is best pony! Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking 2.png|Oh no, Apple Bloom. S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'm great'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.png S2E06 Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smiles.png Apple Bloom about to dictate the friendship report S2E06.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy'.png|Scootaloo standing beside Sweetie Belle as Apple Bloom reports to Princess Celestia. S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png S2E06 Apple Bloom telling lesson.png S2E06 Applejack and the CMC.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'come to those'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom 'waited long enough'.png S2E06 CMC running.png S2E06 CMC walking.png S2E06 Scootaloo 'something fierce'.png S2E06 Sweetie Belle 'is potion-making'.png|"Yeah! So, what if your talent is potion-making?" CMC running to Everfree Forest S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png|"The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business." Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png|Reverend Sister Scootaloo, Pope of the Ordo Rainbow Dasho Snips 'is played out' S2E08.png Snips 'the most stupendous pony' S2E08.png Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!" Scootaloo ...taking S2E8.png|"Breathtaking!" Scootaloo 'Bedazzling' S2E08.png|"Bedazzling!" Scootaloo sounds good S2E8.png|Hey, that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo "Uh... whatever you said." S2E8.png|"Uh... whatever you said." Scootaloo, Snips and Snails sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E08.png|"That Rainbow Dash sure is something." Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|"There's just not enough words!" Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|Good thing Scootaloo didn't see Applejack's expression. Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Scootaloo looking at her hero. Rainbow Dash mill ponies S2E8.png|Just gotta love Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png|Where ever Rainbow Dash is, you'll sure to find Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash noogie S2E8.png|My eyes! Rainbow Dash holding Scootaloo S2E08.png|"Mistake? What mistake?" Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|Yeah good question. Why am I here? Scootaloo greatest hero S2E8.png|"Ponyville's greatest hero!" Scootaloo see Mare do Well S2E8.png|"Mare do well!" Scootaloo super cute smile S2E8.png|Scootaloo being super cute. Rainbow Dash sees Scootaloo walking away S2E08.png|"Oh, ok. See you later then." Rainbow Dash flying towards Scootaloo S2E08.png|"Hey squirt! Wait up!" Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|I'm impressed she can keep her grip in a tug-o-war with a dragon. You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Get your claws off my scooter! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|It has to happen at least once in your life. CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|The CMC shocked. Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png|Singing with her two fellow Crusaders. Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon bored S2E12.png|Silly Scootaloo! That's not how you read. Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png|Her classmates are not faring any better. Entire class snoozing S2E12.png|The thrilling, pulse-pounding lecture on Equestrian economics. Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo: "What are you, a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png|Tastes like marshmallow. Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png|Scootaloo hit her head on a light, she's got an idea. Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png|"Stay still Apple Bloom!" Hot thermometer S02E12.png CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png|She's either sick or turned into The Mask. Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png Scootaloo she buying it S2E12.png|She's buying it. The Plan failed S2E12.png|Granny Smith, however, knew. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12.png|She really is freaking out. Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png Scootaloo eye roll S2E12.png|Rollin' my eyes. Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12.png|This is so not going to work. Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is taking this hard. Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Just what are you planning, Sweetie Belle? Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png|Here you go. Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png|Scootaloo smiling confidently as Granny Smith reads the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in her telegram disguise. Astounded fillies S2E12.png|Scootaloo looks amazed by Granny Smith's story. Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12.png|Really gone wide-eyed. Scootaloo "wouldn't even exist?!" S02E12.png|"Ponyville wouldn't even exist?!" Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast. Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG|Good ol' Truffle Shuffle... Scootaloo jumps like a bunny S2E12.PNG Hearts and Hooves Day CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png|Scootaloo and pretty ribbons? No way! Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png|Scootaloo being awesome! Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png|Scootaloo brings glitter to the fray. Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png|"We're gonna need a bigger envelope..." CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|''WHAT?!'' Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png|Who's going to be perfect for Cheerilee? CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|"Cheerilee is sweet and kind..." Sweetie Belle leaning back from flagpole S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|Heads pumping to the rhythm. Sweetie Belle with arms around flagpole S2E17.png "One to really make her heart soar" S2E17.png|"One to really make her heart so-ar!" Town Square Exterior S2E17.png|Derpy and Dr. Hooves are on the bridge in the lower right corner enjoying Heart and Hooves Day. His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|"His girlfriend sure thinks so." Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Time Turner is so splashy S02E17.png|"He might do!" Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png|"If he weren't so splashy!" Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17.png|BAD POKER FACE Colt is too dirty S2E17.png|"Too smelly!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo before Sweetie Belle joins them S2E17.png CMC sigh S2E17.png|Sigh. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|"I don't think that we're mistaken... it seems all the good ones are taken." CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png|"I really feel that at this rate we'll never find the perfect date." CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png|"Don't wanna quit and give up hope!" Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png|"Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?" CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png|"Nope." CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png|"We did it girls, we've found the one," CMC begin to jump S2E17.png|"Who will set our teacher's heart aflutter!" CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|''Boing!'' The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Hide! Scootaloo like a plan S2E17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo they're coming S2E17.png|"They're coming!" Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png|Giggling like cuties. Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17.png|Aww, isn't Scootaloo cute? Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|Fangirls. Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png|Easy there, Sweetie Belle Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Scootaloo biting a cloud. CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Scootaloo vacuuming a rainbow. Cutie Mark Crusaders potion S02E17.png|Now shotglasses are canon, too?? Scootaloo little nudge S2E17.png|"They just need a little nudge." Scootaloo they come S2E17.png|"Here they come!" Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|The beginning of a very awkward day. CMC it worked S2E17.png|Yes! It worked! He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC "Awwww" S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Hey, why is he like that? The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png|Those eyes... Nose rub S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17.png|Hearing Big McIntosh's love bird phrases. Scootaloo you think S2E17.png|"Ya think!?" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17.png|Searching for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|''We may have given them a love poison!'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17.png|"WHAT?!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17.png|Freaking out. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17.png|Jaw drop. Apple Bloom Scaring Scootaloo S2E17.png Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png|"We can pull that off in a second!" CMC smiling S2E17.png|Smiling because this will be easy. Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png|Or not... Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png CMC play cool S2E17.png|I look guilty but I'm not. CMC somepony watching S2E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17.png Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png|Don't to want your wedding dress? Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png|''"Huggie Wuggie Snuggle Baby..."'' Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png|Get the bucket. Now. CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|"Girls, can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png|We are so grounded... CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png|Girls, get the ladder... CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png|It's love after all... CMC NO S02E17.png|NOOOOOO!!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Scootaloo jumping rope with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Sweetie Belle believe S2E23.png|Don't worry Scootaloo, I don't believe it too. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sad S02E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking at the paper S02E23.png How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.png|"Whoops! Sorry girls. Gotta run!" Thinking what to do S2E23.png|"Maybe, there's something to this newspaper idea!" Scootaloo hold newspaper S2E23.png|Scootaloo looks cute with the newspaper in her mouth. Helping Rarity S2E23.png No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png|"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle hoping S2E23.png|Looking and hoping. Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle why... S2E23.png|Why is she laughing? Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png|Silly fillies I meant to write for the school paper. Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Listening like a good class should. Let's get out of here S2E23.png Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png|That's not your home Scooty. Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Embarrassed Scootaloo S2E23.png|So that's what's keeping her from flying, her head's too big! CMC coming at the door S2E23.png|Journalist Cutie Mark Crusaders CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC not good S2E23.png|Not good. CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Your best isn't GOOD ENOUGH! Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|"Get me a good juicy story or else!" CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|They are old news. The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|We need a good story. Sweetie Belle will do S2E23.png|All right. CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png CMC Gasping S02E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png|Chickens can blush!. CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC she's serious S2E23.png|Is she serious!? Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png|''Et tu, Scootaloo''! Then fall, Dash! CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png S2E23 Scootaloo.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash makes rain fall on the CMC S2E23.png Rainbow Dash dropping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|The CMC aka Gabby Gums getting rained on. CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|All three of you embleer creeps make yourselves SCARCE before I call Krastos. Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. The CMC look at the force field S2E23.png The CMC being blocked S2E23.png Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders after being rejected by Applejack S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big McIntosh S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png|Horseapples. Big Mac is speaking in sentences again. Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...just GO AWAY!" Scootaloo worried S2E23.png|"Now all of our friends hate us too!" Scootaloo moving her wings S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png Scootaloo presenting her news entry S2E23.png Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.PNG CMCPaperS2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through forcefield S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Ok that's uncalled for. Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Brohoof! The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|Scootaloo as a cheerful flower filly. CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Scootaloo looks cute in her dress. Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders